Naruto: Disney Collection
by Lexar
Summary: Join the Naruto Gang in various Disney stories with different pairings and a whole lot of laughs and romance! Stories include: Hercules, Lion King, Robin Hood, Aladdin, Sleeping Beauty, Snow White, Princess and the Frog, Mulan, Cinderella, and many more!


**Welcome to the first chapter in my Naruto: A Disney Collection fanfic! Each Disney story has different couples and I will post the story with the main couple in my beginning blurbs (like this one)****. So I have been working on this for a really long time actually haha! Anyway, I was going to actually post the whole story as just one chapter, but I figured that would be way too much for just one chapter (plus I haven't completely finished it) So this story will be done in 2 part and then the next Disney Story will go up. **

**Which Disney stories will I be doing? I'm glad you asked! So far I plan on doing (not necessarily in this order):  
Beauty and the Beast _(NaruHina)_  
Aladdin _(NaruHina)_  
Mulan_ (NejiTen)_  
Snow White and the Seven Dwarves _(SasuSaku)_  
Cinderella _(SasuSaku)_  
Sleeping Beauty _(ShikaIno)_  
Robin Hood _(NaruHina)_  
The Lion King _(NaruHina)_  
The Princess and the Frog _(NaruHina)_**

**Some of you may be wondering what about The Little Mermaid? Well of course I cannot forget my favorite Disney movie! I already did a NaruHina story of The Little Mermaid and feel free to read it :D I am also in the process of writing the sequel to it The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea so keep an eye out for it. Also, if anyone has suggestions for other Disney movies and pairings for them feel free to send them to me.  
**

**For followers of my other stories: I have not abandoned my stories it's just that college has been crazy so I don't get a chance to really write anything. As it is I have been working on this project since I started I Need You and I finally posted part of it lol...I promise to update as often as I can but please have patience with me. **

**Thank-you and now grab some popcorn and enjoy NARUHINA HERCULES!**

**

* * *

**

_**Hercules**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Long ago in a faraway place in ancient Greece there was a golden age of mighty gods, beautiful goddesses, and amazing heroes. The greatest and strongest of all those heroes was Naruto. But what measures a true hero? Now that is what our story is—_

"Do you hear him? He is making this story sound like some great Greek tragedy!" A platinum blonde muse interrupted the Narrator. Her blue eyes held a look of annoyance to them as she put her hands on her waist bringing attention to her deep violet colored fashionable women's toga. It was shorter than her other muse sisters, but she was the most flashy of them anyway, so why should her toga be boring? She turns herself to face her sisters and in the process sent her blonde hair gliding in the wind from her ponytail as her side bang came down her face.

"Yeah, Ino is right. Lighten up, Narrator! Don't make it sound so melodramatic." A dirty blonde muse spoke up. Her hair held up into four ponytails that seemed to defy the laws of gravity with how they stayed up. Her toga was more simplistic compared to the other muses, but she did carry a fan on the hip area of her black toga held by a red sash.

"Let Sakura handle this, Temari." A brunette with her hair in two buns replied. Her toga was white with red trimmings tomboyish styled. The two other blondes nodded their accordance as a pink haired muse stepped forwards with an elegant dark pink toga that complimented her hair and brought out her green eyes.

"Thanks, Tenten. Don't worry, Narrator, we'll take it from here." Sakura said sweetly.

_You go girls!_

"We are the muses, goddesses of the arts and proclaimers of heroes." Sakura began in a story telling fashion. She pumped her arms in the air in order to show the proclaimers of heroes part.

"Heroes like Naruto." Tenten elaborated.

"You mean Hunk-uto! Man I would love to make sweet music with –" Ino began, but was cut off by Temari.

"Our story actually begins long before Naruto…many eons ago."

**Sakura:  
Back when the world was new  
The planet Earth was down on its luck  
And everywhere gigantic brutes  
called Titans ran amok**

Sakura points to a mural that shows the Titans bringing terror to the earth with their elemental powers that caused so much destruction. The muses nod as Ino took center stage for her solo.

**Ino:  
It was a nasty place  
There was a mess  
wherever you stepped  
Where chaos reigned and  
earthquakes and volcanoes never slept**

A piece of the mural falls in front of Ino just before she sings, and she acts out the "mess wherever you step" by lifting up her toga and daintily walking through the rubble of the broken pieces of clay.

**All:****  
****And then along came Minato  
He hurled his thunderbolt  
He zapped  
Locked those suckers in a vault  
They're trapped  
And on his own stopped  
chaos in its tracks  
And that's the gospel truth  
The guy was too type A to just relax**

The muses point to a dish that depicts Minato gathering up his lightning bolts to hurl at the menacing Titans. The lightning bolt hit the area under the Titans and sent them into an abyss that Minato sealed with his thunder bolts. Sakura and Ino twirled like ballerinas and held up their right hands to show the stopping of chaos while Tenten and Temari swiveled their hips to the beat.

**Temari:  
And that's the world's first dish  
Minato tamed the globe  
while still in his youth  
Though, honey, it may seem impossible  
That's the gospel truth**

Temari waltzed towards a dish of the fateful encounter of Minato and the Titans. Minato's figure elegantly immortalized as the ultimate hero in the dish. The eldest muse flung the dish to Sakura as she sung the last line.

**Tenten:  
On Mt. Olympus life was neat and  
Smooth as sweet vermouth  
Though, honey, it may seem impossible  
That's the gospel truth**

The muses twirl towards a huge pan with the painting of Mt. Olympus decaled on it. All of them began to do an fast pace free style with a dash of ballet style of dance in perfect sync around the pan, and at the last line the held their right hand up while their left was placed on their hearts, as if they were swearing that what they spoke of was the truth.

* * *

There stood the magnificent Mt. Olympus in all its beautiful glory. The tall mountain, where no human has ever been, was the home of the gods of all the famous myths and legends that were told and retold during those times, but upon this time in the story, Minato and Kushina were throwing a party in celebration of the birth of their first and only son, Naruto.

"There you go, Naruto! You look so much like your father." Exclaimed a red haired goddess in a sparkling blue elegantly designed toga with a dazzlingly blue crown on her head as she created a crib out of the many clouds that formed the castle of the gods on top of the mountain. The baby had spiky sun kissed hair, the brightest blue eyes the world had ever seen, and six whisker- like birth marks (three on each cheek). Naruto cooed as his mother looked at him with loving eyes.

"Well, there are the two most important people in my life." A man that looks identical to the baby in the crib, minus the birthmarks who was wearing an elegant definitely manly looking toga with his golden medallion with his emblem of a thunder bolt on his chest on the right side; the medallion is identical to the one his son wears around his neck.

"Ah, Minato, he looks just like you" Kushina said in a loving tone after she gave her husband a 'hello' kiss. Minato looks into the crib to see his son playing with his feet while laughing the cutest baby laugh he had ever heard.

"He does." Minato answered as he put his hand on his son's cheek. Naruto smiled mischievously as he grabbed his father's fingers and lifted the god straight into the air above his head. "Ha! He is strong like me too!" Minato cried in fatherly pride. Kushina giggled at her husband's and son's antics as Naruto put Minato down.

"Excuse me... Pardon me…coming through… Oh, Kurenai, you look ravishing in that dress…ah nice to see you here, Rin…Hey, Hiruzen, you're not late for once!" a silver haired messenger god said as he weaved his way through the crowds of people trying to make his way to Kushina and Minato. "Here you are." The messenger god said as he pulled out a bouquet of beautiful flowers for Kushina.

"Why, Kakashi, these are beautiful." Kushina smiled as she smelled the flowers.

"Well I had them professionally arranged." Kakashi then flies over to Minato. "Great party here. I haven't seen this much love in a room since Gai discovered the bloom of youth."

"Minato, get those things away from Naruto." Kushina said as she pointed to Naruto who managed to get a hold of one of his father's thunder bolts.

"Relax, Kushina, he won't hurt himself. Let the kid have some fun." Naruto then put the lightning bolt in his mouth and gave himself a little shock. His face contorted into dislike, and he hurled the lightning bolt towards the party guests. The guest quickly dodged the speeding lightning bolt until Gai gave it a youthful kick sending it towards the sky. Kushina picked up Naruto and brought him to her husband as Minato got all the gods and goddesses attention.

"Thank-you all for coming, and on behalf of my son, I would like to thank you all for the wonderful gifts." Minato announced as he pointed to the ginormous pile of golden presents for the new baby god.

"What about our gift?" Kushina whispered to her husband. Minato put a thinking face on and then quickly began pulling pieces of clouds out of the sky to form a horse with wings out of clouds. He held the tiny horse in his hand to present it to his son. Naruto looked at the cloud winged-horse and touched it's nose causing the clouds to disappear to reveal a real live horse with a black mane, dark blue coat, and charcoal eyes. Naruto looked at the horse in complete amazement.

"His name is Sasuke, and he is yours, Son." Minato said as he took his hand from under the newly born flying horse. The horse fell about a foot before it used its tiny wings to get back up to Naruto's level. Naruto giggled in excitement. He took Sasuke's head into his hands and gave the horse a head butt. Sasuke appeared to be dazed for a few moments, but regained himself and neighed in happiness about having a new friend. Sasuke licked Naruto's face, and the two hug earning a collective "awe" from everyone in the party. Minato took Naruto into his arms and watched the little boy with amazement. _**My son…Naruto…my little boy.**_ He thought as Naruto let out a tiny yawn and let his eyes droop a little. The blonde god smiled as he put his son back in the crib alongside Sasuke.

"Oh how cute." A new voice interrupted the sentimental moment between father and son. The god standing in the shadows emerged with an annoyed look on his face. He looked like he was forced to attend the party. He had a scar in the shape of an x on his chin and his one eye was covered with a bandage while the arm on that side was in a sling. His short black hair matched his cold charcoal eyes. He really looked like the god of the dead. Everyone, aside from Zeus, scrunched up their faces into a scowl when they identified the god entering the party. All began counting down the seconds until he left.

"Oh, Danzo, glad you could make it!" Minato cried in happiness about another guest arriving to see his son. "So how are things in the Underworld?"

"Eh it's fine. It's a little dark, a little gloomy, and hey full of dead people, but what are you going to do, right?" Danzo then spotted Naruto in the crib and made his way towards him. "So this is your son? Well here is a sucker for him." The sucker was shaped like a skull with spikes on the head (could not have been safe for children). Naruto, however, thought it would be more fun to squeeze Danzo's fingers until they almost broke (if gods could even break bones.) "AHHHH! Powerful little guy…"

"Come on, Danzo! Don't be such a party pooper. Join the celebration!"

"I would love to, but I have a full time job in the Underworld , unlike you guys who can just lounge about here, which by the way you gave me that job. So I can't. Love to, but can't."

"You gotta slow down or you'll work yourself to death…HEY WORK YOURSELF TO DEATH! HAHAHA!" Minato began laughing at his own accidental pun and soon the whole room erupted with laughter even Danzo laughed, though his was a very sarcastic laugh. The god of the dead then promptly made his way back to his domain.

* * *

**Sakura:  
If there's one God you don't want to get steamed up**

**It's Danzo, cause he had an evil plan**

**He ran the Underworld**

**But thought the dead were dull and uncouth**

**He was as mean as he was ruthless**

**And that's the gospel truth**

**He had a plan to shake things up**

**And that's the gospel truth

* * *

**

A skeleton rowed the boat that Danzo rode in down the stream of dead souls. He heard ghostly moans coming off the side of the boat, so he turned to see two spirits, one of a mother and a soldier, trying to get on his boat to save themselves from the perpetual traveling down the stream. Danzo's face contorted as he used his fire powers to blast the two souls off his boat. The two souls moaned as they fell back into the spirit stream. The boat then pasted Danzo's pet, Akamaru, a three-headed giant evil dog. He threw the giant a large piece of meat and allowed the three heads to fight over the piece of food.

The boat arrived at the eerie dock, and Danzo promptly got off. "Torune…Fu….get down here!" Danzo bellowed. Two incompetent looking demons came running down the stairs. The two demons tripped over their own tails and fell down the flight of steps to finally land at Danzo's feet.

"Yes, Your Evilness?" Fu and Torune said at the same time.

"Okay, so just tell me the instant the Fates arrive." Danzo said as he began to walk away.

"Oh, they are already here." Fu answered.

"WHAT! AND YOU DID NOT INFORM ME?" Danzo was infuriated. If there was one thing you don't do in this life it would be to keep the fates waiting when they are doing you a favor.

"WE ARE NOT WORTHY! WE ARE WORMS! WORTHLESS WORMS!" Fu and Torune yelled at the top of their lungs as they prostrated themselves.

"Oh never mind." Danzo said as he hurried to his meeting with the Fates.

"Shizune, hold that mortal's string of life good and tight." A blonde elderly (but did not look elderly) fate said. The short haired brunette who seemed about middle aged held the black string of the mortal's life as a purple haired fate (who was the youngest) snipped the string. The second the string was cut a loud womanly shrill pierced through the air, and the soul of the newly deceased woman could be seen entering the Underworld.

At that moment is when Danzo walked in. "Ah, ladies how good is it to see all of you."

"Cut out the sucking up, Danzo! We already agreed to help your sorry ass." The purple haired Fate answered.

"Now, Anko, be polite." Shizune scolded.

"Besides we knew you were going to be late. We can see everything! Past…"Tsunade said.

"Present…"Shizune added.

"And future! Like ninjas…they are going to be big." Anko finished.

"Okay, so you all know of my plan for a hostile takeover?"

"We know." They all chorused.

"Okay, so you know that Minato has a…"

"Baby boy…we know!"

"Okay well is this boy going to… you know mess up my plans?" Danzo asked. Anko got a look on her face as if she was trying to see the future, but Tsunade slapped her upside the head.

"You know we are not supposed to reveal the future!" Tsunade reprimanded the purple haired girl.

"Oh come one why not? It will be fun to see how things would change…" Anko countered. Tsunade sighed and gave in. Anko took out a crystal ball and images of what she began to say appeared for the people in the room to see. "Eighteen years from now…the planets will align. The seal on the Titans' will be weakened and unleash the Titans you will. And the once mighty Minato will fall at your hands, and you, Danzo, will rule all!"

"YES!" Danzo cheered.

" SHUT THE HELL UP I'M NOT DONE! Now if Naruto gets in on the fight…you will fail! Well doesn't that suck for you!" Anko yelled out the conclusion of her tale and returned her crystal ball to its proper place. Then the three fates began laughing at Danzo's fate before disappearing from sight in a blink of an eye.

Danzo stood there for few minutes, allowing for the news to sink in, and when it did.

"WHAT!" Danzo yelled angrily. He made his way down a corridor with Fu and Torune following him like sniveling henchmen. "Fu and Torune, I've got a riddle for you. How do you kill a god?"

"I…do not know." Fu begins strong as if he has the answer, but his voice trails off when he realizes that he does not. Torune thought about it for a little while before weakly responding.

"You can't…they are immortal." He seems to visible shrink as if scared that Danzo would smite him down for giving the wrong answer.

"Correct! They are immortal…so in order to kill a god you have to make him mortal." Danzo said in an eerie voice as he pulls out a strange looking vile with a dark magenta colored liquid in it.

* * *

Torune and Fu fly to Mount Olympus just as the day turns into night, and all the gods and goddesses had gone to bed. They quickly locate Naruto's room and start preparing to kidnap the little god. They enter a richly decorated room filled with all the gifts Naruto received early that day at the party. In the center of the opulent room stood a golden crib designed for a god. In the little crib sleeping, is their target and his flying horse friend, Sasuke. They both smirk evilly as they take the little boy from his crib.

In the master bedroom of the glorious castle on top Mount Olympus, Minato and Kushina are sleeping soundly in each other's arms. They slowly begin to stir upon hearing some ruckus coming from the baby's room. "What's that noise?" Kushina asks groggily as she tries to rub the sleep out of her eyes. Minato slowly sits up as his brain begins to process what could have possibly woke him up. Both Kushina's and Minato's eyes grow wide when they realize what it is.

"THE BABY!" They both scream as they barrel down the hallway towards their son's nursery. Minato busts down the door to see the room completely thrown in disarray and Sasuke scrambling around the floor trying to get his head out of the trumpet. Kushina sprints to the overturn crib and kneels beside it.

"Naruto…no! My precious baby boy!" She screams in complete distress as tears begin falling freely from her eyes.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Minato yells at the top of his lungs as his lightning powers kick in and cause a thunder and lightning storm to take place on Mount Olympus.

"Well I guess they found out!" Fu states as he and Torune fly towards Earth with Naruto in their arms.

"Ya think?" Torune says sarcastically.

"MINATO IS GOING TO MASSACRE US! No that would be too merciful… he will just end us…that's right END us!"

"Shut up and just land!" Torune screams back as the Earth is quickly approaching them. The trio crash land on the side of an eerie mountain on the rock path. Naruto began crying and Fu began to panic.

"It's crying! Do something!" Torune rolls his eyes as he puts a sucker on the bottle to allow Naruto to drink the mortality potion so they can kill him.

"Here ya go! Drink up and make sure to drink EVERY last drop." Torune says as he bottle-feeds Naruto. Naruto began to lose his godly like glow to his complexion and was beginning to look more human.

"LOOK he is changing…let's go."

"He has to drink every last drop, so stop panicking." Naruto is just about finished with the bottle when a voice calls out.

"Is anybody there? Are you lost?" a kind and warm sounding male voice asks. The voice scares Fu and Torune causing them to spazz out and drop the vile. The vile breaks and the last drop falls to the ground therefore Naruto never got to drink it. The two demons hide behind a bunch of rocks waiting for the human to leave, so they could finish their job. The man's light shines on the path revealing Naruto laying, and giggling, on the road. "Well who left this baby here? Hello? Is anybody there?" The brown haired man asks. The man puts his torch down in order to pick up the blonde haired baby in his arms. "Hmm…your medallion on the back says 'Naruto,' so I guess that's your name, Naruto. My name is Umino Iruka…Well, I don't see anybody here so I guess I'll just have to take you home." The man says to Naruto who began touching the man's scar that ran across the bridge of his nose. Torune looks at Fu signaling him to complete the mission. Both demons turn into poisonous snakes that go after Naruto. Iruka turns around just in time to see the snakes. Naruto's eyes brighten as he grabs the two snakes by their 'necks' and begins bashing their heads into the ground. Iruka looks at Naruto's amazing strength in awe as the baby giggles while absolutely owning the two demon snakes. The blue eyed boy ties the two snakes into a bow and swirls them in a circle before throwing them with all his super powered baby might. As the two snakes zoom through the air, Naruto waves goodbye at them and Iruka's jaw drops.

The two demons fly through the air and crash into the side of the mountain. After detangling themselves from each other, they transform back into their demon forms. "Danzo is going to kill us when he finds out that we didn't kill the brat!" Fu cries in a panic. Torune gets and evil look on his face.

"You mean IF he finds out."

"If? 'If' is good…" Fu says evilly as the two make their way to Danzo to tell him mission accomplished.

* * *

"It was tragic. Minato sent all the gods and goddesses searching for his son, but by the time they found him…it was too late." Ino says and then points to a vase with Naruto beating up the two demon snakes as a babe before she begins to sing.

**Ino:**

**Young Naru was mortal now**

**But since he did not drink the last drop**

**He still retained his godlike strength**

**So thank his lucky star**

Temari leans against a painting of a sad Kushina and Minato looking at Naruto being raised by Iruka in the mortal world with Sasuke flying nearby with a sad expression on his face.

**Temari:  
But Minato and Kushina wept**

**Because their son could never come home**

**They'd have to watch their precious baby**

**Grow up from afar**

Tenten sadly walks to a pot with an engraving of Hades laughing maniacally at the prospect of his plan working, and at the top part of the pot, is a picture of Naruto picking up a house as Iruka cleans the outdoors.

**Tenten:**

**Though Danzo's horrid plan**

**Was hatched before Naru cut his first tooth**

**The boy grew stronger ev'ry day and**

The muses come together and put their hands over their heart.

**All:**

**That's the gospel truth

* * *

**

Sixteen years had passed since Naruto became a mortal, and he was none the wiser. Granted Iruka did not know that he is the son of Minato, the head god, but at this point it did not matter.

Naruto is pulling a large wooden cart stacked with large bundles of hay as its passenger along with Iruka and the injured mule in the front seat. Naruto's super strength allows him to pull the cart with such ease that he was easily and quickly pulling the cart into town. "Naruto, slow down!" Iruka calls to Naruto while barely staying on the cart.

"Just hang on, Dad, we are almost there!" Naruto calls back extremely happy to be able to use his strength for something. He normally has to keep his strength bottled up inside because he has yet to know his own strength, but can you blame him? Menial tests of human strength are a breeze for him. He could lift things a thousand times his own weight with such ease that it was ridiculous.

The cart safely arrived in the center of town…thankfully. "Well, thank-you, Son. When Akamaru twisted his leg, I was sure we were done."

"Eh, it's no problem." Naruto says as he picks up the enormous mound of hay that they were going to sell with one hand, and with ease. "Where do you want me to put this?"

"Just leave it in the cart. I have to do some shopping first." The scar-faced man replies. "And remember to—"

"Stay by the cart. I got it." Naruto answers exasperated as he puts down the hay stack on the cart.

"That's my boy." Iruka, with affection, says as he ruffles Naruto's golden locks. The teen smiles, but lets out a sigh of boredom. Naruto's blue eyes scan the town. It is a quaint little town with not much going on, but there is everything you could possibly need in all the stores or stands. Iruka usually makes a trip to town every year to do some trading and to pick up some supplies that he himself could not grow or find on his farm. Naruto looks over at their injured donkey, Akamaru, with a playful smile as he tugs on his orange toga. Akamaru whines as if saying 'Don't do anything stupid with me cause I'm injured.' The blonde soon notices a man carrying a huge vase in his shop, but is about to drop it due to it being so heavy. Naruto, being the kind and generous soul that he is, decides to lend a hand to the man.

"Oh careful." Naruto says as he catches the large vase and helps the man hold it. The man's face shows relief that someone decided to help him. The man leans over, so he could look around the vase to thank the person who helped him.

"Ah, thank-you so much."

"No problem" Naruto answers as he pokes his head around the vase. The man instantly recognizes Naruto and tries to take the vase away frantically.

"It's you, Naruto."

"Here let me help you put this away."

"No no no, I got it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, just run along now." The man says as he struggles to put the vase on the shelf. Naruto shrugs his shoulders and continues on his way out of the store. After a few steps, a flying disk lands at Naruto's feet. The teen bends down to pick up the disk and examine it. Three boys around Naruto's age came up to the disk.

"Hey can you pass that over here?" the chubby looking one asks.

"Oh, Choji, do you guys need an extra guy?" Naruto asks hopeful that they did, so he wouldn't be so bored waiting for his dad to finish his business.

"Sorry, Naruto, but we already have five guys and we want to keep it even."

"Wait five is not—"

"Bye, Naruto!" Choji calls out as he and his friends leave while saying things about Naruto that they thought he couldn't hear but he did. _**Why doesn't anybody like me?**_ Naruto thought as he sadly sat on the fountain's edge.

"Heads up!" A random voice screams. Naruto looks up to see the flying disk speeding through the air.

"I got it!" Naruto yells as he chases the disk while not looking where he was going. Naruto jumps up high to catch the disk, but collides with one of the supporting pillars that surround the town. He slides down it, and looks up. The pillar begins to sway due to the force of Naruto's impact. "Uh-oh…" The pillar fell down and knocks into another pillar causing an extreme domino effect to take place with the pillars surrounding the town. People begin to frantically run and get out of the way of the toppling pillars, while Naruto runs and tries to stop the pillars from falling.

"Naruto!" Iruka calls out trying to get out of there before people get angry at Naruto, but the blonde was too busy trying to fix his accident. Naruto accidently crashes into the man who was trying to save all his vases from being destroyed and causes him to drop all the vases to the ground where they smash into a million pieces. When all the dust clears and the pillars stop falling, Iruka walks up to Naruto and lays a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"THIS IS THE LAST STRAW, IRUKA!"

"That boy is a menace!"

"Way to go Jerk-uto!"

"He shouldn't be around NORMAL people!" Random villagers call out in anger and pointing their accusing fingers at Naruto. Naruto hangs his head in shame.

"He does not mean any harm. He just doesn't know his own strength yet." Iruka defends Naruto, but his words fall on deaf ears.

"I'm warning you…you keep that…that…that…DEMON out of here!" the vase guy yells and everyone agrees. Naruto's head hangs even lower as the words of the villagers stab his heart.

"Come on, Naruto, let's go home." Iruka says as he pulls Naruto towards the cart.

The sun is beginning to set as Naruto and Iruka sat on a log on the hill near their home having one of those father-son talks.

"Son, what those people said, don't let it get to you. They don't know—"

"No, Dad, I am a freak!" Naruto stands up to face his father. "I try to fit in with everyone, but it never works!" Naruto flails his arms as he speaks. "Sometimes…sometimes I feel like I am not supposed to be here. Like I'm supposed to be someplace else." Iruka stands up to look at his son.

"Naruto…Son…" Iruka is internally debating with himself if he should tell Naruto that he is adopted, but Naruto interrupts before he could come to a conclusion.

"I know it doesn't make any sense though." He says as he walks away towards the water that is off of the cliff. Iruka sighs, and decides to let Naruto clear his head while he decides if he should tell Naruto or not.

Naruto picks up a rock and throws it so it skips along the water's surface, and lets out a sigh.

**Naruto:**

**I have often dreamed**

**Of a far-off place**

**Where a great warm welcome**

**Will be waiting for me**

**Where the crowds will cheer**

**When they see my face**

**And a voice keeps saying**

**This is where I'm meant to be**

Naruto lifts up his arms to embrace the last diminishing rays from the setting sun before leaving the cliff to walk through the forest nearby in the twilight. He finds a very tall tree and decides that for some fun he will climb it, so he starts to. When he reaches the top, he stands on a very sturdy branch to gaze upon the millions of stars that twinkle like gems in the night sky. He sees a shooting star and makes a wish.

**I will find my way**

**I can go the distance**

**I'll be there someday**

**If I can be strong**

**I know ev'ry mild**

**Will be worth my while**

**I would go most anywhere**

**To feel like I belong**

Naruto slowly climbs down and heads back home where Iruka stood waiting for him at the door. Naruto cocks his head to the side in confusion as to why Iruka has this peculiar look on his face. "Naruto, there is something I need to tell you." Iruka guides Naruto to the living room where he gives Naruto the medallion with his name inscribed in it that he had at his birth. Iruka explains to Naruto how he found him sixteen years ago, and Naruto took it surprisingly well.

"So if you found me…then where did I come from? Why was I left alone?"

"I'm not sure, but you see the symbol on the front of your medallion." Naruto looks at the thunder cloud with a lightning bolt coming out of it." That symbol is of the gods."

"That's it! Maybe if I go to the Temple of Minato, I can find some answers!" Naruto excitedly says as he jumps up. Iruka smiles sadly at the boy he raised as his own son. "Oh, Dad, you are the greatest dad ever, and you have done so much for me, but I got to know."

"It's okay, Naruto. I understand." Iruka says.

The next morning Naruto heads off on his journey to Minato's temple in order to find some clue about his past, and hopefully some about who is parents are. He wears the medallion around his neck and a cloak to keep him warm during the early morning air and the cool nights. After a day's worth of non-stop travelling, Naruto is walking up the steps to the temple.

**I am on my way**

**I can go the distance**

**I don't care how far**

**Somehow I'll be strong**

**I know ev'ry mile**

**Will be worth my while**

**I would go most anywhere**

**To find where I belong**

He enters the grand temple of Minato with a sense of awe. It is huge, and in the back of the temple is a enormous statue of Minato sitting on his throne with the medallion that his identical to Naruto's on his toga. In the middle of the temple, as a floor design, is the lightning bolt thunder cloud symbol. The teenager knelt in front of the statue in the middle of the design. "Oh, Minato, here my prayer, I need to know who am I, and why am I here?" The second these words were said, a gust of wind came through the temple, and a lightning bolt came in and hit the statue of Minato. The temple lamps went on, and the statue began to move.

"My son…My little Naruto." The statue says as he uses its hand to pick up Naruto.

"WHAT THE HELL! AHHHH!" Naruto screams as he tries to run away from the statue.

"WHOA! Hold on there! After all these years, this is the kind of hello you give your father?" Minato asked when he finally captures Naruto in his hands.

"What….FATHER?" Naruto screams in confusion.

"Didn't know you had such an awesome and devilishly handsome father, huh? Well…SURPRISE!" Minato yells with a chuckle. "Now look how you've grown. HA! You look exactly like me! Though you have your mother's wonderful personality."

"WAIT A SECOND HERE! If you're my dad…that means I'm a—"

"A god."

"A GOD!"

"You're old enough to know the truth."

"Then why did you leave me here on Earth? Didn't you love me?"

"Well of course we do! You're mother and I love you very much, but someone kidnapped you and turned you mortal. And only gods can live on Mount Olympus."

"And you can't do anything?" Naruto asks sadly.

"I can't, but you can."

"What? How?"

"Naruto, if you can prove yourself a true hero here on Earth than your godhood will be restored to you, and you can come back home."

"DATTEBAYO! How do I do that?"

"You must seek out, Jiraiya of the Sanin, trainer of heroes."

"Great, gotta find Jiraiya of the Sanin. Sounds GOOOOOOOOOOOO—" Naruto walks off his father's hands and begins to plummet to the ground, but his father catches him.

"Hold your horses there. Horses…oh that reminds me." Minato than uses his fingers to whistle quite loudly, and a distant neigh could be heard coming from the sky outside the temple. A black mane blue flying horse came in showing off its flying skills. "You may not remember this guy, but this is Sasuke." Sasuke comes in and butts heads with Naruto.

"Hey, Sasuke." Naruto greets happily.

"Hn." Came the horses reply. Naruto just shrugs it off.

"He is a magnificent horse…with the people skills of a wall." Minato says earning him a glare from Sasuke.

"Alright, so let's go find Jiraiya of the Sanin, Sasuke!" Naruto says as he mounts the trusty steed. " I'll become a true hero, Dad, and I won't let you down!" Naruto and Sasuke take off.

"Good luck, Son." Minato says as another lightning bolt hits him, but this time he returns to being a statue instead of an animated one.

Naruto and Sasuke fly through the night sky, both of them feeling the undeniable surge of adrenaline. Naruto throws his hands up in the air as Sasuke flies faster towards their destination.

**I will beat the odds**

**I can go the distance**

**I will face the world**

**Fearless, proud and strong**

**I will please the gods**

**I can go the distance**

**Till I find my hero's welcome**

**Right where I belong

* * *

**

Sasuke lands on an island that looks abandoned. It's covered in overgrown vines, grass, and ruins of what look to be once great statues of heroes. It was very creepy looking with an ominous fog hanging in the air. Naruto looks back at Sasuke with an is-this-really-the-place look. Sasuke merely nods his head 'yes' as his reply. The two trudge on through the abandoned looking island. Naruto comes across a bush with what looks like a goat stuck in the bushes baaing as it wiggles. Naruto, being the kind soul that he is goes towards the direction of said goat to give it a hand.

"Oh, hey there little guy. Do you need some help?" Naruto said as he kneels down behind the goat. The goat makes no move to show that it acknowledges Naruto or Sasuke, so Naruto decides to help the poor guy out anyway. "Here let me help you." Naruto says as he pulls the goat out with one hand with ease. The goat turns around to reveal a human torso and head with goat horns. The goat-human thing has long white spiky hair and black eyes, and was definitely male.

"What do you think you are doing?" The goat thing asks.

"I was just trying to help you! You looked stuck." Naruto shot back.

"You are disrupting my research!" The white haired thing bellows causing the water nymphs that were on the other side of the bush to stop bathing in the water and start screaming and running away. "Ladies, come back! I was just using your beautiful bodies for research for my next book! Ladies!" he calls after the nymphs but they run away and turn into trees or bushes. The human goat thing sighs. "Damn…they were perfect for my research." He moans as he notices Naruto staring at him with confusion evident on his face. "What's a matter? Never seen a satyr before?"

"Actually…no I haven't." Naruto says.

"Okay since you are not a beautiful lady, I suggest you leave." The satyr says as he walks away from Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto quickly runs in front of him to stop the satyr from progressing further.

"I will leave you alone if you just tell me where Jiraiya of the Sanin is."

"Just call me Jiraiya." The satyr replies. Naruto's eyes glitter in excitement as he grabs Jiraiya's hands in a strong hand shake.

"JIRAIYA! You have got to train me to be a true hero!" Naruto exclaims as he releases Jiraiya from the vice like hand shake. Jiraiya looks at his crushed hand before turning his attention to Naruto with a you've-got-to-be-kidding look on his face.

"Look, Kid, I have trained countless heroes…why don't you step inside my house to see what I'm talking about." Jiraiya leads Naruto and Sasuke to this statue of a head which Jiraiya had made into his home. There is equipment scattered throughout the whole place and statues, pottery, and more of the greats. Phil leads Naruto to a plate with the image of a man in a superhero pose. "This was Yahiko. He was a great hero! He was tough, he was brave, and he could do anything…" Jiraiya spins the plate to show that the image switches between the heroic pose to a dead Yahiko. "But he gets his butt handed to him by the accursed Hanzo." Naruto looks disgusted at the gruesome scene on the edges of the plate that depict the death.

"Here is the greatest one I have ever had…Nagato. Now he really had it all. His whole future was ahead of him, and he was the one that was going to complete my dream. But those damn eyes were so powerful! He gets a little too cocky with his powers and starts to think he is a god! He overuses those damn eyes until BAM! He is on the floor dead." Jiraiya throws a miniscule pebble into one of the statue's eyes and the statue of Nagato comes crashing down. "All the heroes I train never have what it takes to make it to the stars…"

"The stars?" Naruto asks as he picks up Nagato's face. Jiraiya sighs sadly as he pulls out a star chart with a picture of a hero made out of stars.

"I want to make a hero so great that the gods honor him by placing his image in the stars, and every time someone sees the constellation they all say 'Hey, that's Jiraiya's boy.' But that will never happened, and I decided to retire to cut my losses. I'm retired." Jiraiya says as he pushes Naruto and Sasuke out of his house.

"But I am different then all those guys! Look just watch!" Naruto exclaims as he grabs a huge stone shield meant for a gigantic statue. He throws it across the ocean just like disk. It goes so far that Jiraiya's jaw drops in shock.

"Maybe I could..NO! No way I am not going to go down this road again." Jiraiya says walking away.

"But I need this to prove that I am a true hero, so I can join my father in Olympus!" Naruto exclaims as he picks up Jiraiya.

"Whose your dad?" Jiraiya asks in mock interest.

"Minato."

"Wait…Minato as in the god Minato?" Jiraiya asks in disbelief. Naruto vigorously nods his head in the affirmative. Jiraiya began laughing and mocking Naruto. Naruto just stands there and takes the insults not really sure what to do. Jiraiya gets out of Naruto's grasp and stands on the cliff that was a few steps away from where they were all standing.

**Jiraiya:**

**So, ya wanna be a hero, kid?**

**Well, whoop-de-do!**

**I have been around the block before**

**With blockheads just like you**

**Each and ev'ryone a disappointment**

**Pain for which there ain't no ointment**

**So much for excuses**

**Though a kid of Minato is**

**Asking me to jump into the fray**

Jiraiya began acting out what he was singing and the last two lines the clouds began to darken and starting to look like thunder clouds that would make Minato proud. Jiraiya starts to get angry on the next line in order to drive the point home that he was not going to do any hero training.

**My answer is two words –**

The thunderclouds that appeared earlier send out powerful thunderbolts towards Jiraiya that fries him to a golden crisp. After that experience…Jiraiya has a change of heart.

**O.K.**

**You win**

**Oh gods**

**Oy vay!**

"Did you hear that, Sasuke? He is going to train me! We'll be back at Olympus in no time!" Naruto yells in excitement as he jumps up pumping his fist in the air. Sasuke neighs in happiness about being able to go home soon.

**I'd given up hope that someone would come along**

**A fellow who'd ring the bell for once**

**Not the gong**

**The kind who wins trophies**

**Won't settle for low fees**

**At least semi-pro fees**

**But no - I get the greenhorn**

Jiraiya began throwing equipment at Naruto to bring towards the overgrown with grass arena of training. Naruto had a pile of equipment that stood five feet tall (he could carry it all thanks to his super strength), Sasuke flew in some paint and paint brushes, and Jiraiya brought in some wood.

**I've been out to pasture pal, my ambition gone**

**Content to spend lazy days and to graze my lawn**

**But you need an advisor**

**A satyr, but wiser**

**A good merchandiser**

**And oohh!**

Jiraiya began cutting the overgrown grass by eating it along with his goat friends, and Naruto starts picking up the broken pieces of statue. Naruto picks up what looked like a severed statue finger, but it wasn't severed. It is the full arm of the statue. Naruto smiles sheepishly at Jiraiya who is still getting use to Naruto's super strength. Sasuke rolls his eyes as he paints the arena a classic white.

**I'm down to one last hope**

**And I hope it's you**

**Though, kid, you're not exactly**

**A dream come true**

**I've trained enough turkeys**

**Who never came through**

**You're my one last hope**

**So you'll have to do**

Jiraiya puts Naruto through some tests of sword dueling. Naruto picks up the large sword with ease, but lacks the finesse of wielding it, and it is rather obvious. He tries to stab the dummy in front of Jiraiya, but misses and actually cuts through the support holdings of the dummy causing the dummy to fall on top of Naruto. The trusty Pegasus, Sasuke, laughs at his friend's mistake and Jiraiya smacks his forehead with his palm.

**Demigods have faced the odds**

**And ended up a mockery**

**Don't believe the stories**

**That you read on all the crockery**

Jiraiya sets up a situation where the damsel in distress dummy is hanging by a thread off a cliff over a pit of alligators, and Naruto has only a matter of seconds to get to her by swinging through fire hoops. Naruto's eyes glisten with determination as he jumps unto the rope to swing through the fire hoops with ease, he grabs the girl no problem as well. Jiraiya jumps up in joy, but his joy is short lived when Naruto begins to head towards the fire hoops again. Naruto makes it out no problem, but the damsel is burnt. Fail…

**To be a true hero, kid, is a dying art**

**Like painting a masterpiece, it's a work of heart**

**It takes more than sinew**

**Comes down to what's in you**

It has been a year of training and Naruto is starting to bulk up and no longer looks as scrawny as he did when he was sixteen. There are two lines of moving targets (they move side to side) and Naruto needs to hit them in the bull's eye by throwing swords at them. Naruto picks up all the swords at the same time (just like Jiraiya taught him) and throws them at the targets. Every single one misses, and Naruto gets discouraged. The blonde picks up a stray sword that he didn't throw yet and halfheartedly throws it towards the bull's eye. To his, Sasuke's and Jiraiya's shock, the sword lands perfectly on the bull's eye. The hero in training smiles wide as Jiraiya congratulates him.

**You have to continue to grow**

Two years have gone by since Naruto came to Jiraiya, and he is now eighteen and very muscular. In fact, Jiraiya is measuring the muscle of Naruto's bicep like he does every month, and Naruto's biceps were so massive, he broke the measuring tape.

**Now that's more like it!**

Jiraiya sets up the final test for Naruto. It is basically a screaming death trap that has even Sasuke worried for the safety of his life-long friend. Naruto with his new armor (picture Naruto' armor but with an orange cape) is ready for the challenge. There is three flaming hoops that lead to a spike crusher that is shape like an alligator jaw, a pillar where a giant stone hand slams down on it, a damsel in distress standing in the middle of another fire hoop, and all of this is over shark infested water. Naruto lets out a cocky grin before diving head first into the test as Jiraiya times him.

**I'm down to one last shot**

**And my last high note**

**Before that blasted Underworld**

**Gets my goat**

**My dreams are on you, kid**

**Go make 'em come true**

**Climb that uphill slope**

**Keep pushing that envelope**

**You're my one last hope**

**And, kid, it's up to you

* * *

**

The blue eyed eighteen year old dove through the flaming hoops no problem. He dodges the spike crusher by doing a split in the air to avoid its grasp. Naruto lands on the column just as the hand comes down, and all he does is holds his fist up above his head and allows the stone fist to come down on his fist, and his fist won that encounter. He jumps in between two sharks that want to eat him, and punches them in the snout sending them packing. He lands on the other side of the cliff he started at with the damsel in distress dummy in one piece in his grasp.

"That was beautiful, Kid!" Jiraiya congratulates as Sasuke flies him over to Naruto. Naruto smiles brightly.

"Yeah, I think I am ready for some real hero work. Right, Sasuke?" Naruto asks his trusty steed who nods in agreement.

"Whoa there! You aren't ready yet." Jiraiya says as he waves his hands in front of Naruto in the negative fashion.

"Why not? I beat all your training tests, and you even had to make a new one for me, which I easily beat under a minute! COME ON, Pervy Sage!" Naruto says knowing that the nickname would get Jiraiya's goat (pun intended). Jiraiya puts a cocky smile on his face which slightly worries Naruto, but he would not back down.

"Okay, you want to do some real hero work? Fine! We'll head to Konoha, that place is infested with monsters that you could fight." Jiraiya says not realizing that Naruto picked him up and put him on Sasuke, so they could fly to Konoha to find some bad guys to own in the face.

Naruto, Jiraiya, and Sasuke were flying for a good ten minutes before they hear a scream. Jiraiya perks up. "That's a typical DID, damsel in distress situation. All you got to do is sweep down and….WHOAAAA!" Jiraiya says but is interrupted by Naruto telling Sasuke to dive towards the scream which caught Jiraiya off guard. The trio land in the bushes beside a waterfall where they hear the exchange between the damsel and the ugly river monster.

"Zabuza, let me go, please! This is not what I meant." A pale skinned, lavender eyed, and indigo haired girl says to the blue river monster that looks like an ugly Sagittarius with purple ripple effect looking eyes. Zabuza gets a perverted grin on his face as he picks up the girl in one of his hands rendering the girl unable to move.

"It's not what I meant either, but I'm sure I can make this better if you would stop struggling." Zabuza replies sickeningly smooth causing the girl to blush when she understood what he was indicating. Naruto is grinding his teeth in frustration; he could barely take anymore of this. Jiraiya fails to notice Naruto's anger and begins to give out pointers.

"Okay, rule number one is get the damsel to safety before you start the fight. Rule two is don't lose your cool because then you won't think clearly, and that's just bad. Rule three…what?" Jiraiya asks Sasuke who has been nudging him for the past two rules. Sasuke points with his snout to where Naruto was heading straight to the river monster and the girl. Jiraiya smacks his hand on his forehead before just going with the flow. "Don't lose your cool, Naruto!"

"HEY LEAVE THE GIRL ALONE!" Naruto yells at Zabuza. Zabuza chuckles while indigo haired girl looks in awe of Naruto. She could feel a faint blush coming on her cheeks. The boy is incredibly gorgeous, but she knew better than to trust a man, she had been there and done that, hence her current situation.

"What if I don't?" Zabuza taunts Naruto. Naruto simply smirks and punches the river monster in the gut which forces Zabuza to let go of the girl, into Naruto's waiting arms, and the river monster is sent flying into the waterfall. Naruto laughs lightly before realizing he has the girl in his arms.

"Oh hey let me put you down, so I can finish this guy off. You're okay right?" Naruto asks genuinely concerned. The girl blushes even more. She is not used to people caring about her…ever since the deal she has to fend for herself.

"Y-yeah, I-I'm f-fine." She answers in the sweetest voice Naruto has ever heard, but Naruto shakes that thought out just as Zabuza comes back for round two. Jiraiya is fairly impressed with Naruto. Seems like all that training is finally paying off.

"Oh? Back for more? BRING IT ON!" Naruto says in a cocky tone which made Zabuza even angrier. Zabuza began to charge full throttle at Naruto. Naruto smiles and jumps up over Zabuza with a fair amount of ease. Zabuza grunts in annoyance as he rears his ugly head to face Naruto. He neighs loudly as his war cry echoes throughout the forest shaking up the girl slightly. The girl fixes her hair as she watches the fight with immense interest.

"Is that guy for real?" she asks in awe of Naruto's strength. Jiraiya comes next to her.

"Who, Naruto? Of course! He is going to be a hero one day too, just wait." Jiraiya says. He then does a double take of the girl and notices that she is extremely beautiful. The definition of a Konoha Beauty. He fixes his hair to look sexier. "You know I am real too…and you could help me with my research." Jiraiya suggestively says. Indigo haired girl blushes from the satyr's innuendo, and furiously shakes her head no. Jiraiya sighs in defeat, but gives up…she was too young for him. The river guardian tackles Naruto to the ground pinning him, but Naruto simply smirks and kicks the river guardian upwards towards the sky. The river guardian came crashing down to earth knocked out. Sasuke smirks haughtily as he jumps on the river guardians backs and digs his hooves into the unconscious Zabuza's back. Then Sasuke chuckles at the defeat that Naruto dutifully gave to Zabuza.

"That was great, Kid! You really gave it to him! But you shouldn't have just charged in like that. You could have made some mistakes and…" Jiraiya begins to say that to Naruto but Naruto was not really paying attention. Sasuke tries to give Naruto a scolding, but Naruto walks right past him towards the lavender eyed girl. .

"Hey…you okay?" Naruto asks concerned for the girl. The lavender eyes girl turns towards the blue eyed boy. She blushes but shakes her head in an attempt to regain herself.

"Yes, I am just fine." She answers in a distant tone that Naruto feels doesn't really fit her.

"Well, my name is Naruto…and yours?"

"Hinata."

"Hinata? That means sunny place right? That's a really pretty name." Naruto says honestly. Hinata is caught off guard with the compliment ; she is not used to such kindness. "So you sure you are all right?"

"Yes, I am just fine. How are you so strong? That was some strength." Hinata asks. Naruto rubs the back of his head in embarrassment. Hinata smiles as she tries to straighten out her lavender spaghetti strapped floor length toga.

"Oh I was just kinda born that way." Naruto says confidently, and then his face brightens as he gets an idea. "Do you need a ride? Sasuke would love to give you one." Sasuke looks disgusted by the idea and shakes his head. Hinata shyly smiles and waves her hands in a no-like fashion.

"It's fine. I get the impression that Sasuke does not really like me, and I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable. Besides, I can handle myself…always have. I'll see you later, Naruto" Hinata says as she walks deeper into the forest by herself. Naruto dreamily sighs.

"Hey, she is really pretty. Don't you think, Jiraiya?" Naruto says still looking at the place where Hinata once stood.

"Okay, Loverboy, we still haven't made it to Konoha, so let's get going!" Jiraiya says as he pushes Naruto on Sasuke's back so they could fly to Konoha. "Keep your head in the game!"

"Right." Naruto says as he looks towards the city of Konoha, a typical Grecian city.

* * *

Hinata hid behind a tree watching Naruto until he left and was out of sight. She sighed in a love sick fashion before shaking her head in an attempt to bring her back to reality. She began walking into the forest that began to get increasingly creepier. She allowed a little bit of fear to be evident on her face as she trekked to the center of the forest where to very adorable woodland creatures greeted her.

"You guys look adorable, but you don't have to disguise yourselves like rodents. I can tell it's you." Hinata said kindly but in a guarded way. The woodland creatures exploded to show the ever-annoying sidekicks of Danzo, Fu and Torune.

"For your information, Princess, I'm a bunny! Note the fluffy tail!" Fu said.

"I'm a chipmunk!" Torune said overly excited. Hinata rolled her eyes discretely as she turned around to see the last person she wanted to see.

" What happened? I sent you to get the River Guardian to join my army for the uprising, but I seem to not have him under my ranks." Danzo said appearing out of a black cloud. Hinata sighed.

"I went to get him to join, but he umm…asked me to umm…well…I just couldn't do it." Hinata blushed as he recalled exactly what the Zabuza wanted with her.

"Well I guess we can add two more years to your sentence…" Danzo began.

"Wait! It wasn't really my fault! Y-you s-see…there was this guy named Naruto…" Hinata interjected to defend herself.

"NARUTO?" Danzo said in surprise and fear.

"Yes…he was incredibly kind…but I know better than to expect kindness from anyone." Hinata said with a bitter tone.

"Hey, Fu, doesn't that name sound really familiar?" Torune turned to his partner in crime.

"Yeah, wasn't that what all the kids were being named a few years ago?"

"No…wait!"

"It couldn't be…"

"OH NO!" The two of them screamed as they both realized why the name sounded so familiar. Danzo grabbed them by the neck and began to choke them in order to vent out his anger.

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU KILLED HIM! DO YOU NOT REALIZE THAT HE IS THEY ONE PERSON THAT CAN RUIN MY PLANS! I HAVE BEEN PLANNNG THIS UPRISING FOR 18 YEARS!" Danzo yelled as he dropped the two and sent fire blazing through the forest. The forest was decimated within a second. Hinata sighed as she began to walk away. "Fortunately for the three of you there is still time to fix this mess." Danzo said as he turned his arms into smoke and grabbed Hinata in one hand and his two sidekicks in the other. "This is what we are going to do…"__

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**Cast:_  
Hercules: _Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze**  
** _Megara: _Hinata Hyuga_  
Hades: _Danzo _  
Philoctetes(Phil): _Jiraiya_  
Zeus: _Minato Namikaze**  
** _Hera: _Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze_  
Pegasus: _Sasuke Uchiha**  
** _Pain: _Torune_  
Panic: _Fu_  
Hercules' Foster Parents: _Iruka Umino_  
Hermes: _Kakashi Hatake_  
The Three Fates:_ Shizune, Tsunade, and Anko_  
The 5 Muses: _Haruno Sakura, Tenten, Yamanaka Ino, and Temari**

**Hope you enjoyed and please review :D Thank-you and get pumped for part 2 coming your way soon :D  
**


End file.
